


Part 2: Life As We Know It

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass (But in Fallout 4) [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan





	Part 2: Life As We Know It

Matilda wasn't sure what she was supposed to expect when the elevator came to a halt at the top of the hill. Of course she took history classes in school that discussed the bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki by the United States, and she knew they decimated entire cities. But would there really be nothing left at all here? The bomb had to be so close…

Thank God is was dark outside so Mati didn't have to see the worst of everything. Looking over the edge of the hill, there were no lights on at Sanctuary Hills. Of course not, power had to be out all across the nation if the news was correct. 

The moonlight guided Mati down the hill, where more skeletons from people it seemed like she just saw once used to be. Leaves on any trees or bushes were almost non-existent, the water from the stream was more dried up than it should have been, and…

“My house…” Mati ran over to the house that was once hers and dropped to her knees on the overgrown pathway to the door. 

The entire house had collapsed. There was no way she could salvage anything from it. There wasn't much in it to begin with anyways. Mati had to take a long breath before she stood up again, turning around to look at the other houses in the cul-de-sac. Hers wasn't the only one destroyed, if that was supposed to cheer her up. A few still looked quite intact, and since the moon was high in the sky, she figured she better take up shelter before anything bad happened.

Like the bullets that we're being shot in her direction. Mati took off running down the road, away from the bridge where the gunfire originated. Running towards a house with an open door, she screamed as she saw something move from inside, and kept running. With the houses half falling apart, there was nowhere to hide. As the bullets seemed to grow more accurate, Mati was panicking, running out of breath and options. Dumb as it may be, she jumped into a dark bush, hoping she'd not get noticed or die an easy death if they shot her.

“I don't think it was a ghoul. It wouldn't run away like that.” A low voice said. 

“I'm giving you ten seconds to show yourself before I find you and kill you.” A male voice said. “One. Two…”

Mati wasn't a child. 

“Three. Four.” 

This guy was not giving up and Mati quickly decided she didn't want to die this way. Rising from the bushes on the count of five, she threw her hands up in the air, hoping she wouldn't get shot down immediately. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” 

The man that spoke wore a suit of armor similar to the man she met before. He didn't seem to recognize her, though. 

“Matilda Vaanderhuut. I live here.” 

“Everyone that lived here is dead.” 

Reality set in for Mati. “Everyone?” 

“Nate, if I may butt in, I do recognize this woman.” The movement Mati saw from the house was none other than a Mr. Handy robot. “She moved in about two months before the bombs dropped.” 

“How do you know me?” Mati asked as everyone lowered their weapons. 

“I have three visual receptors, dear! I remember the day you moved in! I was trimming the hedges!” 

“That's enough, Codsworth.” Nate said. “Take her home. I have something to deal with, then we'll talk.” 

The crowd of people parted as he walked towards another house in which they followed. The Mr. Handy escorted Mati to the house that she assumed was Nate's. The robot told her she could sit anywhere she liked, and brought her a bottle of purified water.

“You must be quite parched and hungry after two centuries of no food and water.” 

Mati coughed, swallowing her drink wrong. “Two centuries?” 

“It appears you and Nate we're both frozen for over 200 years, actually. I—”

“I said that's enough Codsworth.” 

“Sorry.” The robot backed down, and went back to…cleaning.

Nate appeared without the suit of armor in an identical blue jumpsuit and sat on a displaced ottoman facing her. 

“What do you know?” He asked.

“Has it really been 200 years?” 

“I didn't believe it either. I just want to know what you know. I'll try to explain everything after.” 

“Where do you want me to start?” Mati asked. 

“Codsworth said you recently moved in. I mean before the bombs fell. Start there.” 

Mati told the man her story. For some reason, she didn't feel like telling him what she knew about the vault before anything happened would be a bad idea. They were from the same neighborhood, after all, both frozen solid for two centuries. 

“You didn't tell anyone you knew we were going to be frozen?” 

“I didn't know anyone but Jonah! I didn't want to get in trouble, or put him in danger.” Mati looked the the floor. “He's dead now anyways.” 

“I'm sorry for your loss. I also lost my wife, and my son.” 

“Was she the one…”

Nate nodded. “I saw someone… He unfroze our section of pods and took my son and shot Nora. We were frozen again until now. I thought I checked all the pods… So many of them said the people inside were dead. I'm sorry I didn't see you.” 

What was Mati supposed to say? It's okay? But it wasn't. Then again, she was here now, reunited with some of the only people left. 

“I went to Concord to see if there was anyone else left. The people I brought back are taking shelter in one of the houses here. We'll be stronger in numbers.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Preston said there's people out there. Raiders. They'll kill you and take everything you have. Not to mention the feral ghouls and all the bugs.” 

Mati was so lost, but tried to follow. 

“Look, if you want to shack up here, feel free. There's a few beds in some houses and there's melons and corn and tatos growing out back. If you feel sick, don't worry, it's probably just the radiation.” 

“Radiation?”

“The bombs ruined everything. Don't be startled if you see two headed animals.” Nate stood up. “Follow me.” 

They walked across the road to the house lit by candlelight. “You know how to use a gun?” 

Mati shook her head. “I've never done it before, but just point and shoot, right?” 

“Already a pro.” He joked, showing a small smile.

He handed her a crudely made gun, parts wrapped in duct tape.

“I'm giving this to you in case you need it here. There's limited bullets, so you have to be careful. I'm not going to go find bullets for you all the time, so either don't use it, or go out looking yourself. Maybe take some armor from any bodies or containers you find.” 

“Is that what you did?” Mati asked. 

“I have to find who kidnapped my son. I will not stop until I've searched every nook and cranny in this fucking state if I have to.” 

Things got dark for a moment, but Mati could understand why. If she were in his place, she'd probably feel the same way.

“I'm going to go get some sleep. In the morning I'm heading out.” 

“Where are you going?” 

“I'm going to head towards Lexington. I need to explore more and find answers.” 

Nate left Mati standing in the now open garage area. One man walked around on watch, three were asleep, another mumbled in her chair. Mati felt uncomfortable staying in the house with the strangers, and went off looking for another house with a bed. It felt wrong to just enter and use someone's bed, but Mati didn't realize how tired she felt. Hopefully a night's rest would help her feel better and clear her head. 

 

Matilda gasped and sat up. Daylight was already leaking through, well, the entire house since it was falling apart. She had had a nightmare, or so she thought, only to realize that it wasn't just a nightmare, it was real. The bombs really dropped and all that was left of Jonah was skeletal remains. Mati wanted to cry, but felt vulnerable in her position. 

The only person she knew had left for Lexington, and even then she hardly knew who Nate was, other than a neighbor. He mentioned he brought other people from Concord back with him, but Mati didn't know if she could trust these people, or anyone for that matter. Maybe the Mr. Handy…

For now, she put those thoughts aside because something new took over her mind: she was hungry. Normally she'd grab a snack, or perhaps head down to the diner. Mati could only imagine the shape of the diner. It made her stomach churn briefly, but she had to progress in her most pertinent objective in finding food. This meant she had to speak to the new faces from Concord. 

A few people ambled about, another walked the length of the street with a large gun. One man was moving items around, trying to make the living space more comfortable. He was the first to notice Mati and say hello. 

“Afternoon, miss.” He smiled. 

Mati returned a greeting meekly, suddenly feeling much less confident than her usual self. Everything felt weird.

“Hope you slept well after last night's events. Probably gave you a fright shooting at you. I'm Sturges, by the way.” 

“Matilda.” 

Sturges offered a hand in which Mati took for a handshake to mark their acquaintance. 

“You'll probably figure it out either way, but over there is Jun,” Sturges pointed every person out, “Marcy, Mama Murphy is in there, and Preston is keeping guard for us.” 

“Are we expecting an attack?” Mati asked out of curiosity.

“Well, no, but Preston is part of the Minute Men. Since he's got experience with fighting, it was only natural. Plus he volunteered.” 

Mati nodded as she took in all the information. There was going to be a lot to learn. 

“Are you from the vault too?” Sturges asked. 

“I am.” Mati hesitated to ask what she truly wanted, but her stomach growled and docee her question, “Is there anything to eat?” 

Sturges chuckled, “Sorry, that's quite rude of me not to offer anything. Pickings are slim, but come inside and we can find something for you.” 

An older woman sat in a chair alone in the room. This was Mama Murphy. She looked as if she was in a trance, only here physically. Sturges saw Mati staring and offered an explanation as he handed her a can of pork 'n’ beans. 

“She has this thing called the Sight. She claims she can see the future with it and does stuff like this often. Don't worry about her.” 

“The Sight…” she mumbled, making Mati pause in slight fear, though she said nothing more. 

Mati ate quickly for a few different reasons before excusing herself. As she sat near Mama Murphy, she slowly gained her confidence back and wanted to go to the only other place that really meant something to her: the Red Rocket. She took off down the sidewalk, though there was no real use for them anymore now that most, if not all, vehicles and means of transportation had been broken beyond repair. 

“Hey!” 

Mati stopped in her tracks and turned around to see the man Sturges said was Preston coming towards her. He didn't look intimidating at all, aside from his gun. In fact, he looked quite friendly. 

“Where are you going?” He asked when he caught up to Mati. 

“I wanted to go to the Red Rocket.” 

“You shouldn't go anywhere alone. Do you want me to accompany you?” 

Mati gave a small smile, “Thank you, but no. I think it's better if I go by myself. I'll be back shortly.” 

“Matilda, right? Be careful.” 

Mati nodded with another thank you and continued on her way. Part of the old bridge between the cul-de-sac and the Red Rocket had been destroyed from a car that took a wrong turn into the river. The river also looked low, and any foliage looked nearly dead. Two hundred years later and nothing had improved apparently. 

Looking up, Mati saw the familiar Red Rocket rocket that appeared to be in less than pristine condition. Approaching the building, it looked even worse. Windows were blown out, trash was everywhere, and the place was nearly empty aside from a few miscellaneous items no one wanted to scavenge. It was eerily quiet, despite it being the middle of the day. Mati tip-toed inside, hoping no strangers were lurking inside that would ambush her. All the food was gone. Some money was left in the register, which she took. Who knows when she might need that.

All the memories from this place came back to her in waves. It was where she met Jonah, where she got her first job after moving, where Jonah proposed to her. She was standing in the exact spot as before when he got down on one knee. Feeling weak, not only in her legs, but her heart too, Mati dropped to the ground in tears again. 

Everything she knew and loved was gone. The world seemed so much less appealing now. What was the point to go on? Despite the gun Matilda had on her, she could never find the strength to point it back at herself. Suicide wasn't the answer, but what was? Eternal suffering? 

Leaning against the counter, Mati wiped her tears away with a sigh. The ring on her finger still shone brightly as the day Jonah proposed. Recovering his ring from her pocket, she mindlessly fiddled with it in her fingers, wishing she had more than just the ring. For hours she sat on the dirty floor against the counter until the sky darkened. She was lost in memories. It wasn't until a concerned looking Preston came by looking for her that she realized it had gotten so late. 

“Let's get you back to Sanctuary.”


End file.
